Any Friend of Sylvia's is a Friend of Mine
by TheOneandOnlyBillyJoeCobra
Summary: Wander and Sylvia end up on the Planet of Mariposa, where an old friend of Sylvia's used to live, and Wander ends up in L-O-V-E. T to be safe.
1. Monarch

**Any Friend of Sylvia is a Friend of Mine**

**A Wander Over Yonder Fanfiction**

**Chapter One**

Wander and Sylvia were on another planet, yet again. There were humanoid butterfly people of all colors living here.

Of course, as the people of this planet didn't often see an orange fuzz ball and a zbornack, they received some pretty strange looks from the locals. Of course, as always, Wander didn't really care, he was happy to be seeing a new place with new people.

"I love how colorful this place is" Wander said, putting a hand on his hip, as he rode Sylvia into town.

"I think some sort of festival is going on" Sylvia said

"What makes you think that?"

Sylvia pointed to a sign that said "Festival, that way"

"Oh, that's wonderful! I love festivals!"

Sylvia took Wander over to the festival, where a majority of the butterfly people were gathered. On the dais, was a princess sitting upon a golden throne. MOOSE PEOPLE

She was a short one, with iridescent white skin, big, bright green eyes, long platinum blonde hair, curly antennas, and pink wings. She was wearing a princess like dress, which had a black halter top, with a poofy orange skirt.

"Wow…Who's that?" Wander asked, with stars in his eyes.

"It's Monarch!" said Sylvia "I was good friends with her a long time ago, but then she lost touch with me when she became empress…."

"An empress, eh?" Wander smirked

"Yeah, she became empress when her parents died"

"Parents dead…You know, I think I want to get _acquainted _with her"

"Wow Wander, that doesn't sound like you, at all."

"Wait, what did you think I meant? Ew, Sylvia, get your mind out of the gutter, she's having a hard time, and I think she could use a friend."

"She reminds me of you…I'm sure you two will get along"

Wander wandered up to meet the Empress of Mariposa, when he was in front of her, he bowed down, and then kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, empress"

Monarch blushed. "Uhm….yes…Nice to meet you too…Uh…"

"Wander" Wander bowed again, and took off his hat

"Wander" Monarch smirked "So, Wander, I've never seen you here before…" Monarch tilted her head

"Well, ya see, I travel the universe, doing good things for nice people"

"Oh, a man who does nice deeds? I like to hear that."

Then, a ship that looked like a skull appeared overhead, out came little men with eyeballs for heads.

"HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN, HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN, HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN" they chanted

"Ah, seriously? Lord Hater? I hate him so much" Sylvia griped, as she ran over to Wander and Monarch

"What's going on?" Monarch

"It's Lord Hater, he kind of does this type of thing…" said Wander "But don't worry, he never succeeds"

"But what is he gonna do?"

"It's different every time, oh, and Sylvia said she used to know you?"

"Sylvia? Is she here?"

"I've been standing here for five minutes now" said Sylvia, waving an arm in the air

"Sylvia! Long time, no see!"

"I see you've met my partner, Wander"

"Partner? Like husband?" Monarch's voice tensed

Wander and Sylvia looked at each other and quickly said "No!"

"No, no, of course not" Wander quickly said "It's not like that at all!"

"Oh" Monarch breathed a sigh of relief "I was getting scared you had been snatched up-I mean-totally disregard what I just said" Monarch said, flustered.

"Let's get you inside, empress" Wander held out a hand for Monarch to hold. She took his hand, and he pulled her up, so she was standing.

When she stood, she was fairly taller than Wander, but then, she took her high heeled shoes off, and it turned out her and Wander were the same height.

"I hate those shoes so much" said Monarch, kicking them away "Anyways, the palace is this way." she said, leading him to the palace.

"Sylvia, you handle Hater, while I see that Monarch makes it back safely."

"Not so fast" said that all too familiar voice "How can you stop me, when I'm already here"

"Oh, hi Hater! Great to see you, have you lost weight?" said Wander

"Oh I have? Well I've been trying this new diet and-" Then Hater stopped "Don't try to pull that with me" Hater growled

"Oh don't worry, I won't because," then Wander ran off with Monarch

Sylvia started fighting Hater, and when Hater was sure he was going to lose, he escaped back to his ship and went away.

All the citizens of Mariposa thanked Wander and Sylvia.

Wander was about to be on his way, when Monarch stopped him.

"Wander…It's late, maybe you should stay the night."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that, I've overstayed my welcome, I'm sure"

"No, no, it's no problem at all." Monarch said, nonchalantly

Monarch showed Sylvia and Wander to their rooms.

The next morning, Wander and Sylvia were about to leave again, but Monarch wanted to try and find a way for them to stay.

Monarch walked over to the table, where Wander was eating breakfast, her long gold skirt floating behind her. She placed a hand on her hip.

"Wander…Are you sure you have to go yet? Couldn't you stay just one more day? There's a lot here on Mariposa that I'm sure you'd love to see"

"Like what?"

"Well, the royal gardens have some interesting flowers…"

"Interesting flowers? Count me in!" Wander replied

"C'mon!" Monarch took Wander's hand, and they ran out to the garden

In the royal gardens, there were a lot of bright colors all over the place, and butterflies flying all around.

"Wow…" Wander said, under his breath

"Stunning, right?"

"I don't even think I know any words to describe…" Then, Wander looked over at Monarch "W-wow…Monarch, you look nice"

Monarch blushed bright green "Thanks" she fluffed her skirt a little bit, then she puckered up and leaned towards Wander.

Wander looked side to side, then shrugged, and puckered up. Their faces got closer, and then…they both missed, and fell on the ground.

The two laughed it off, and then, Wander sat up, moved some of Monarch's hair out of her face, and planted his lips on hers.

Monarch blushed again, and smiled a big smile. "I love you Wander"

Wander's eyes widened a bit, but soon, he had a large grin on his face. "And I love you, Monarch."


	2. The ALMOST Wedding

**Chapter Two**

"Sylvia, we're staying!" Wander announced cheerfully, adding in a big grin.

"Staying? What?" Sylvia questioned Wander

"We're staying on Mariposa, so me and Monarch can be together."

"Wander, of all the bad ideas…" Sylvia trailed off "You just met her!"

"But Sylvia, you've known her for years; you know she's a lot like me! She's a kindred spirit." Wander begged "Sylvia, it's meant to be!"

"Wander, I know she's got a bit in common with you, but it's been a day, you're a star nomad, you're meant to travel! You can't just settle down!"

"But Sylvia-"

"Wander, if it wasn't so sudden, you know you'd have my blessing, but it's been a day, for all you know, you might not be in love with her in a week."

Sylvia looked up, and Monarch was there with Wander now.

"Sylvia, please" Monarch tilted her head

"Monarch, I like you, but this is a bad idea. Wander, he wasn't meant to stay in one place for too long."

"Then I'll go with him, wherever he wishes to go."

"Sylvia, just think of it, Monarch going on adventures with us!" Wander said, smiling hopefully that his best friend would approve

Sylvia sighed, "Okay, fine."

Wander did a little jig of happiness. Monarch smiled, she'd known him a day, but she just knew.

"I'm so happy; I might just do something crazy…" Wander said, and then he got on one knee, and took Monarch's hand "Monarch, will you marry me?"

Monarch gasped "Wander…This is so sudden…Can I say something crazier?"

Wander's grin got bigger.

"Yes!" Monarch then said.

Wander pulled a ring out of his hat, and put it on Monarch's ring finger.

"Wait, I thought the hat could only give you what you need?" asked Sylvia

"Yes, and I needed a ring, so it gave me one."

Sylvia made the "Oh" face.

"Oh Wander, this is wonderful…But when is the wedding?"

"Today!" Wander said excitedly, then turned to Sylvia "Sylvia, you'll be the best Zbornak!"

"Wait, but, today? You just proposed to her!" said Sylvia

"Sylvia, Sylvia, you know me, I always get right down to the fun stuff" Wander turned to Monarch "Monnie, go get yourself the prettiest wedding dress you can find, and meet me in the garden!"

Monarch pulled her skirt up so she could run, then quickly ran to her room. She opened the closet, and went in, to look for a dress. MOOSE PEOPLE

Soon, she found one that was perfect; it was a classic wedding dress, with poofy sleeves, and a long poofy skirt.

Monarch slipped off the clothing she was in at the moment, and slipped on the wedding dress. It was a little loose on her, but still perfect. Then, Monarch put on a veil, and a gold tiara with a red gem, with a matching choker necklace.

She put on a little more pink lip stick, and then quickly went to the garden.

"Monarch, you're here just in time!" said Wander, jumping up and down excitedly. Then he picked some flowers, making her a bouquet, he handed it to her, then took her hand and led her over to the exact spot where they were getting married.

There was a space reverend there to marry them.

Meanwhile….

Lord Hater was on his ship; he walked down the long corridor, and came into a dark room. He flipped the light on, and walked over to a fish tank, then screamed, pulling out a half grown grow dinosaur.

"AAAGH! That's it; I'm going back to that Mariposa place, AND TAKING IT OVER!"

"Sir, I don't know if that's a good idea, I heard that Wander is still there and that means that Syl-"

"SILENCE PEEPERS. Take the ship to Mariposa."

"Alright sir"

Back on Mariposa…

"Do you Wander; take Monarch Parvaneh to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I d-" before Wander could finish saying "I do" Lord Hater's ship was above the town.

"Seriously Hater? During Wander's wedding?" Sylvia dropped the smaller bouquet she was holding, and pulling the flower out of her hair. "I'll take care of this. Don't say your 'I do's until I get back"

"Don't worry, Monnie, Sylvia will have it taken care of in no time, then we'll be married, and off to explore the galaxy!" Wander held his bride's hand.

Sylvia flew over the couple's head, and landed on her rump.

"Ouch! Glorbnit!" Sylvia cursed

Lord Hater stomped in, pushed Wander to the ground, and then wrapped his arm around Monarch.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Monarch yelled

Wander gasped at Monarch's language "Monarch, just because you're in danger doesn't mean you should use toilet talk!" said Wander "Don't worry, I'll get you, everything will be okay!" Then, Wander got up, brushed himself off and walked towards Hater.

Hater stuck his hand out, and Wander walked into it, which stopped his movement, but he continued the walking motion.

"No, Monarch will be my bride, and I will rule Mariposa!" Lord Hater cackled

"The hell you will!" Monarch shouted, forcing Hater's arm off of her.

Hater grabbed Monarch's arm and pulled her into the castle.

"Monarch!" Wander ran after her, but Sylvia stopped her. "Wander, wait. We'll come up with a plan."

Sylvia and Wander formulated a plan.

"You come from west and distract Hater, then I'll come in and punch him, you grab Monarch, and I'll fight Hater til he begs for mercy."

"Alrighty!"


	3. Happy Endings, How I Love Them!

**Chapter 3**

Up on the tower of the palace, Lord Hater ran in, then let go of Monarch's arm, which threw her onto the ground.

"Uhhf!" Monarch groaned, as she made contact with the hard stone floor.

"The wedding is tomorrow morning!" Hater said, as he turned around, and went down to the grand hall of the palace.

Monarch growled. She took off the wedding dress, leaving her in her undergarments (consisting of a tube top, and boy shorts).

"When I imagined my wedding day, I never imagined that it'd be sabotaged by a skeleton." Monarch grunted, and then she stood up. "And ya know what? I'm not gonna let him do this. I will take back my big day, then marry Wander, and live happily ever after!"

Monarch marched down into the grand hall. "Hater!" She growled, bravely. MOOSE PEOPLE

"I thought I told you to stay up-" POW!

Monarch punched Hater in the face.

Then Wander came running in, and saw Monarch fighting Hater.

"Hey Hater!" Wander tried to draw attention to him.

"Wander?!" Hater shouted confusedly

"Wander!" Monarch shouted more excitedly, as she ran to her fiancé, and kissed him, then wrapped her arms around him.

Wander kissed back, then let go of Monarch "Monarch, go!"

"Wander, no, I'm gonna get our wedding day back."

"No, Monarch there's a plan-"Wander stopped when Sylvia snuck up to Hater, and started fighting him.

"I'm guessing that's your plan?" asked Monarch

Wander nodded and thumbed up.

Sylvia and Hater fought. Sylvia threw punches; Hater tried to throw punches back, but missed. Finally, Hater knew he was no match, and retreated back to his ship.

"Woohoo! Go Sylvia!" Wander and Monarch said when Sylvia beat Hater.

Sylvia curtsied "I did it for my friends. Now, c'mon, you two gotta get married."

They went back to the garden, and got married.

"Do you, Wander, take Monarch Parvaneh to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" Wander said, happily

"And do you, Monarch Parvaneh, take Wander to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Wander and Monarch kissed, then Monarch tossed the bouquet. Sylvia caught it, and then Wander and Monarch celebrated being married.

_Transition_

A week later, Monarch and Wander were set to go off and travel.

Monarch left her cousin, the Duchess of Mariposa, in charge while she would be gone, and promised to visit every once and a while.

Wander and Monarch got on Sylvia, and Wander took out his orbal juice, made a bubble, then they were off.

~The End~


End file.
